I've Been Engaged to My Worst Nightmare!
by ATWA
Summary: Sakura, a girl born in China but by Japanese parents is a skilled magician and Martial artist. But what will she do when she's engaged to her worst nightmare?! A love/hate war is about to break loose! And what will Syaoran do?!
1. 1

Summary: Sakura, a girl born from two Japanese parents but grew up in China is in for a surprise when she finds out that she's been engaged to Li Syaoran of the Li Clan. And without being INFORMED! Will this relationship go down the toilet without a second thought? Or will they get married without a hitch?? 

****

I've Been Engaged to My Worst Nightmare!

The days were peaceful, now days, but it had been like this always. Peaceful... calm... boring.

Life on the edge of town was a boring one. Nothing to do. Nothing to see. Everything exciting was located deep in the heart of Town. 

Too far for Sakura to travel. Especially with her father's sharp eye on her day in and day out.

"Hmp.... hmp........hmp..............................YA!"

Graceful movement after graceful movement. Punch after kick after block and after jump and another kick. 

Sakura's graceful skill in the martial arts was strong. Stronger than anybody's in town. She had mastered the arts of Karate long ago. Along with a little Kung Fu. By the time she was 12, every teacher in town had nothing left to teach her, or could best her.

Strong, petite, pretty. She had everything. Everything in the looks department and strength that is. She was magnificent. Plus, she was smart.

She had deep emerald eyes that held a warm glow to them, and long, shining auburn hair that reached her tail bone.

"HY YA!" 

Sakura's well built legs swung up, over her own head, then came down in a powerful downward inside-outside kick. Then came to a quick stop, almost as if she hit an invisible metal wall a foot thick.

Meet Sakura.

A cheerful, strong, 16 year old girl. The only problem was though....

"Sakura...."

It was her father. His cheerful face appeared from the dojos doorway. A smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, as she stopped her training and stood calmly, her body facing the wall east and her head bent at an 90 degree angle towards her dad. 

Something wasn't right... her father... happy? No. Not happy. He was usually happy... more like... overjoyed. Uh oh. Something was DEFINENTLY wrong here.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. small droplets of sweat running down her face.

"Sakura... I think you've been practicing for too long. Why not take a rest???"

Okay, something WAS wrong. He had something planned. Something he knew she WOULDN'T like, because he knew she practiced like this everyday during the summers... and she had a couple of hours to go to boot!

"Uh... Im fine, dad. I do this every morning, in case you haven't noticed."

She the saw a droplet of sweat run down the side of his face. Nervousness. What was this all about?!

"No, dear. I INSIST. Come and join me for a cup of TEA, won't you?"

"But im perfectly fine..."

"OH, but you really MUST come and try this new blend of tea I bought yesterday on my way back from work."

"Sorry pops. Not interested." She stubbornly declined, before she return to what she was doing. Trying to ignore him.

Fujitaka sighed. She was always such a stubborn child... and what he had to announce wasn't going to help. Nope. Not at all...

"Daughter.... dear.... I have something important to tell you. And I need you to be calm when I announce this. So please. Join me for some afternoon tea." he finished quietly, before turning from the doorway and disappearing down the hall.

Sakura watched as he faded from eyesight. "I just know it's gonna be something I'm not going to like. Man, screw tea. Im not goin." she mumbled as she returned to her fighting stance, before a voice boomed,

"SAKURA. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME OR NOT. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES." Fujitaka's voice echoed down the hall.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. She just knew it. She just HAD to know! Didn't she?!

She sighed in frustration and growled as she straightened and adjusted her sea green colored pants that were baggy till they reached her ankles where they look as if they were forced into another sea green ring around her ankle. Her shirt was a short sleeved cotton Chinese shirt with a row of evenly spaced frog buttons going down from the neck. The shirt was a light pink with a black sash around her waist.

"In the name of the gods.... please don't let it be something of real importance." she pleaded. 

Slowly, she calmly made her way out of the training room. 

*

"WHAT?!"

A loud screeching Sakura yelled. Her eyes alight as she held a threatening fist out as she had her left foot atop of the two foot tall table. Her fangs showing.

Her father began to sweat harder and harder than before. What had he done?! All he did was....

"HOW DARE YOU PICK A FIANCE FOR ME!? AND WITHOUT EVEN ASKING!" she screeched louder.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered as he placed his hands up in defense.

"But I thought it was for the best!" He exclaimed.

"BEST?! BEST FOR WHAT?!?! TO RUIN MY LIFE?! MAKE ME MISERABLE AS HELL?! IS THAT IT?!" 

Her fathers face twisted in thought, trying to remember WHY he even DID this in the FIRST place! Finally, after a few seconds, it came to him.

He cleared his throat and straightened, causing a look of confusion to appear on Sakura's face.

"My dear. Please understand the position im in. I had no choice in the matter!"

"YES YOU DID!!!"

"Ahem. Let me fill you in."

"YES! IM WAITING FOR A GOOD EXPLANATION HERE!" Her temper soaring.

"Well. You see, during the past hundreds of years, we Kinomoto's have bred fine strong warriors and--"

he was quickly cut off by the enraged Sakura.

"ARE YOU SAYING IM WEAK?!"

"No no!" he said quickly in defense as his hands shot up once again, this time in a block in front of his face. When nothing came, he slowly, hesitantly, lowered them.

"I... Well... the thing is.... they were all men... you see... and your, well, your a... a..."

"A GIRL?! IS THAT IT?!"

"Uh. Yes.... actually, that's the reason why. And for hundreds of years, the Kinomoto family has made arrangements for marriage for their children from the day they were born. And all were engaged to someone of high stature. And for me, it was your mother."

Sakura's face twisted with anger as she slowly loosened her fist before lowering them to her side and taking her foot off of the table.

Slowly, a smirk spread across her face. Not just any smirk. More like a sneer/smirk.

"Oh, I get it. You arranged for me to marry some rich fat bastard. Oh. I understand. Just so you can gain access to his money just like the past Kinomoto's had. Oh. I see what you're doing."

This time, it was her fathers turn to blow his top. "Sakura! How dare you accuse your father of such things! I would never stoop as low as that!" Suddenly, two rivers ran down his face as he clenched his fist. As if deeply hurt. ....Pathetic.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" she mumbled, as she placed her arms and hands behind her head. Her facial expressions changing from one of anger to one of boredom. She slowly began to make her way out of the small, nearly empty room.

"Sakura! Where do you think your going!?" Fujitaka hastily asked in confusion. Tears gone as if they've never existed.

"Like it matters." she mumbled as she exited the room and rounded the corner. Ignoring her father's pleas to come back at once. Oh well. Like it really DID matter. Besides. She had as much as she could take from him. She was leaving. Literally.

"Sakura!" 

Her father shouted as he ran out of the room, slipping across the wooden floor as he tried to make a sharp turn.

She stopped, but didn't turn around to look at him. Her hands still behind her head.

"You do understand... don't you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh. Perfectly." she said, tiredly.

A smile spread across Fujitaka's face, not catching the sarcasm in her voice, he continued.  
"Thank heavens. Oh. And I need you to get ready. Your fiancee is coming over with his mother sometime today."

Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine and up it again all the way to the top of her head. Her hair standing on end. She felt her heart sink and her head drop. WHY NOW?! AND OF ALL THE DAYS, WHY THIS ONE?!

She hurriedly walked out of Fujitaka's sight. She had to do something. And quick!

Fujitaka smiled in sheer joy. A feeling of happiness flooding his senses as he watched his daughter hurriedly walk off just to get ready for the guests! Oh, how it brought joy to his wearisome heart!

But if only he knew...

*

"I'll show him what I think of this whole mess he's gotten me into. I'll make him regret it." Sakura mumbled with anger, as she shoved clothing after clothing into her hiking back pack. Food? No problem. She'll just forage for her own food. Not like she's never done it before.

After shoving most of her clothes into the backpack (which weren't many) She slipped out of the current clothes she was wearing and into a pair of pants designed the same as the ones she was just wearing but instead of green, they were black. Then, she slipped her pink top off and into a dark navy blue one with black frog buttons and cuffs. A Kung Fu jacket. Then quickly tossing her green pants and pink top into the bag.

Hm... something was missing.... she looked around her room quickly, searching for whatever it was. Then her eyes landed on it. On her piggy bank. 

She quickly made her way to the small clay pink pig and began to shake it. After hearing some jingling coming from within, she turned it upside down and began to shake it furiously. But nothing came out. She grit her teeth in frustration before deciding to just take the damned thing with her. She'd break it to pieces later. When she was out of the house, so the crashing noise wouldn't alert her naive father.

After looking around the room a few times over, and deciding there was nothing else to salvage from her 'former' room, she closed the flap on the back pack and slung it over her shoulders then made her way to her window. 

'Heh heh. Piece of cake.' She thought with triumph. But that was right before she looked out of her window. She felt heart stop. She had forgotten that her room was on the 2nd floor of the house.

She gulped. What to do what to do??

She looked to her bed, then to the ground outside her window.

Deciding it would take too long to tie knots in the blanket on her bed, she pulled her right leg out of the window, then her left. Dangling by her window was not how she pictured her escape. But she decided it was for the best. 

Then, she felt her hands begin to sweat. No! Not now! And of all times to start sweating! WHY NOW?!

Then, with a gulp, she felt her hands finally lose their grip on the window sill, and instead of falling straight to the hard dirt ground, she fell to a small part of the roof sticking out about 6 feet below her window, sticking out about three feet from the wall. 

But instead of just landing there, the slant of it caused her to slip and lose her balance and fall backwards. Down and down she went. Till she landed on her back on the hard earth. 

But thankfully, she wasn't hurt. Her backpack stuffed with all of her clothes had broken her fall. And she was grateful for that.

She sighed as she got to her feet. That was a CLOSE one. Then, as she remembered that she was trying to escape from this nightmare, her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the long back yard that stretched to match the length of the house/dojo thing and then some. 

Good. Nobody in sight. Now, time for her get away!

Then, she felt her legs beneath her begin to move, faster and faster! She was almost to the wall! Now... JUMP!

Her powerful legs thrusted forward and sprang up, helping her to jump to the top of the 12 foot concrete wall with bluish grey clay shingles that surrounded her house. Then, with a huff, she hopped down from there.

FREEDOM!

Never had she been so happy in her entire life! 

She lept forward, towards the VERY VERY edge of town. Bounding, leaping, skipping! And even dancing down the street! Finally! So this was how freedom tasted! And it was a wonderful sensation! Oh! How she had longed to leave her troubles and worries behind someday! And it was finally coming true! Heh. She should of done this a long time ago!

A grin of satisfaction spread over her face. Her fiancé forgotten. Along with her father. And it was all so simple to boot! 

She chuckled. 

"Goodbye! Hong Kong!"

****

Continued....

Authors Notes: Ah! What a wonderful sensation to start writing again! And I actually had fun! LOL. I felt as If I was Sakura herself, enjoying her freedom. That was, till I was snapped back by reality. *Cry* oh well. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shouldn't be too long before the next is out! Till then, Ja! And don't for get to R&R!


	2. 2

****

I've Been Engaged to My Worst Nightmare!

1: Here Is Syaoran

Storm clouds from the East had moved in quickly, and it wasn't long till they covered they sky with their great vastness. And before too long, small droplets of light drizzle had begun to make it's way towards the earth, gradually becoming heavier with every passing minute.

A long black slick limmo made it's way through the Hong Kong city. Causing bystanders to turn towards it's direction and stare.

Everyone in the Town, no, City, knew who THAT limmo belonged to. Because in a Large sweeping silver letter, there was a large silver 'L' on both sides of the vehicle. 

The Li family was in town.

They were known for their great political power in China, not to mention wealth. One of the richest families in China! They were a festive family. Serious, yet accepting and gentle. Unlike most people now days. And whenever a party or ball was held at their mansion, everyone in Hong Kong knew about it!

But one thing stuck out about the family. The heir was VERY unlike the rest of his relatives. Whether they be close or distant relatives, he was the only one with a bad temper.

This little hot head here is Syaoran Li.

But even though people feared this Li, girls and women of all ages were swooned by him and his captive and serious eyes and short chestnut hair.

But perhaps this was the reason he was always so cranky. But, when he had heard the latest news of his engagement, he felt his heart sink to his toes, his stomach lurch like a sputtering automobile, his fist clench hard like a closing turtle shell, his teeth grit together like sandpaper, and his anger boil up from the depts of hell like a boiling hot gyser.

And oh! Having this happen all at the same time! What horrible, horrible, oh so dreadful build up of stress! Someone was gonna pay.... or so he had hoped. But with a mother like his, revenge was only a sweet dream. Like a lollipop in a child's hand till it was snatched by an older child. 

Well, too bad. This was his life. That was his mother. And did he loathe her? YES! HE DID!

The rain was coming down full force now. Hitting the windshield and causing it to make loud tapping noises. Almost impossible to see out of. But yet, it was soothing. 

Syaoran, a 16 year old boy, master in the magical arts, a master swordsman, and very skilled in the martial arts. 

He sighed wearily as he saw a blurred figure of a girl skipping in the rain. The rain making it almost impossible to see out of his side of the window. Whoever she was, she didn't notice the vehicle. How he envied her happiness and joy of being free. How HE wished to be free. Just. Like. Her.

That lucky duck! If he couldn't be happy, then why should she?! She should suffer just like him! He thought with bitterness as he remembered the engagement.

Oh, the irony of the situation! If ONLY he knew!!!

*

Fujitaka smiled joyously as he straightened his Kung Fu uniform as he looked proudly at himself in the mirror. Oh, any minute, the Li's would be over! He had to look his best! 

Suddenly, he felt a jolt run through his body as he just remembered something! He had forgotten to prepare the tea!

He felt an urge to rush. He HAD to hurry! Everything HAD to be PERFECT. 

Inside the kitchen, he quickly filled a tea pot with water and placed it on top of the stove to come to a boil. Then he quickly pulled tea cups out of the cabinets along with a small tea pot before placing a strainer in the top and filling it with his MOST expensive tea leaves and rushed into the small living room and placed them all on the large, short, wooden table. Then quickly inspected the pillows that were used as seats around the table.

He sighed a breath of relief as he straightened and inspected his work. A smile upon his lips.

Then he noticed the silence of the house. His smile broadened. Sakura must be meditating again. Preparing for their guests. She was such a sweet and strong willed girl. And she managed that by her meditation.

He felt tears of happiness come to his eyes.

"Oh! My precious daughter! Preparing herself for our guests! I knew she wouldn't let me down!"

Meanwhile, up stairs in Sakura's room...

Sssshhhhhwwwooooooo........ (Howling wind coming in from the window)

.............................................

And about a mile away....

"OH HAPPY DAY! Never gonna ge-et maaarrriiiied! Never gonna ge-et maaarrriiiied!" (In a sing-song voice)

And back with Fujitaka....

"Oh! My sweet Sakura! You make me proud!" he exclaimed to no one in particular as two rivers of tears ran down his face, and as he held his fist in front of himself as he clenched it.

Just then, he heard the whistling of the boiling water on the stove.

"Oh! I MUST ATTEND TO THE TEA!!!" he exclaimed, as he bounded off to the kitchen.

*

Just a minute or two after Fujitaka had went to his kitchen, the Li's limmo pulled along side of the house, since there was no drive way to pull into.

Two butlers quickly dashed out of the car with umbrellas and opened the passenger doors to let Syaoran and his Mother out. Shielding them from the rain with the large black umbrellas while they stood in the rain and proceeded to get drenched from head to toe.

Syaoran looked quizzically at the house/dojo thing in front of him. The person he was to wed lived HERE?! Some COMMONER?! He shrugged. Big deal. Girls were girls, and they were all the same. EVIL. JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER, SISTERS, COUSIN, and his STUPID _STUPID_ **_STUPID _**FAN CLUB!!! ARG!! WOMEN WERE EVIL!!!! Or, that was the conclusion he had come to over the years of being chased and tortured by them. But boy, was he in for a surprise....

*DING DONG*

*

Fujitaka's head jerked up as he heard the doorbell. He quickly, ran to the living room, gave it a quick inspection, ran to the door, and panted. Trying to regain his breath and himself. 

'Don't want to look TOO anxious...' he thought gleefully.

"SAKURA! OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!!" he yelled up the stairs. But instead of waiting for an answer, he quickly turned to the door and gripped the door knob with a sweaty palm.

*

Syaoran stood there, in front of the Kinomoto's door. Wishing how somebody would plant a bullet right into the back of his head. Better yet, into the girl he's supposed to wed. 

He snickered at the thought, but quickly received a slap to the back of the head from his mother as she gave him a sharp side glance. He glared. Then turned to face the door once again.

Then faintly, he heard, "SAKURA! OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!" from the other side of the door.

'Sakura?' he thought bitterly. 'She must be Japanese.' he concluded quickly.

Then the door swung open, to reveal an excited Fujitaka, trying to suppress his anxiety. He was failing quite miserably.

Syaoran sighed. This was going to be LONG day....

*

Sakura shivered as she pulled her arms around herself. It wasn't so bad when it first started misting, and when it began to pour like a pitcher of water, she still wasn't bothered, but when the wind began to pick up, she felt herself begin to grow cold. 

Her eyes darted right then left, searching for some form of shelter. Then it landed on a small little soup shop located on the corner of a street. She quickly made a mad dash for it.

Inside, she smelt the sweet aroma of noodles and soup. Her stomach lurched. Then growled with hunger.

Having only a small cup of tea the whole day did NOT help her savage hunger. 

The place seemed empty, with the exception of the waitress and cook. 

She sighed in relief, but began to shiver again. 

Slipping her bag off and letting it fall to the ground, she pulled her long hair out from behind her, and rung it almost dry of water just outside of the door way. Once done, she walked back inside and grabbed her backpack and flopped into one of the restaurants seats at the counter, where she was greeted by the waitress.

"Nihao!" The girl greeted enthusiastically.

"Uh, nihao." Sakura answered back, as she took the menu that was handed to her from the girl.

"Call whenever your ready to order!" she said, before she bounced out of sight behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, still cold. 

She quickly ran through the list of different food they had. They seemed to have lots of Chinese dishes, a few Korean, and a few Japanese ones.

She sighed again, but this time depressed. Too many choices. They all sounded good. And she couldn't afford them all!

She went through the list again. Finally, she decided to order the Bulgogee. A Korean dish.

She smiled. Finally! Food!

*

Fujitaka frowned. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying his company, or anything like that, but where in the 7 hells was his daughter?! It's been 30 minutes since he last called her down... what could she be doing?!

"Is anything wrong, Mr. Kinomoto?"

Fujitaka quickly wiped the frown away and replaced it by a nervous smile. "Uh, nothing Ms. Li."

Yelan pulled the tea cup to her lips and took a small sip before asking,

"So, where is your daughter? Im quite anxious to meet her. Im sure my son is too. Aren't you, Syaoran?" she calmly said, as she sent a death glare at him from the corner of her eye.

Syaoran frowned, before bending over and resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm before mumbling, "Yea, yea. I'm just LEAPING with joy over here." Sarcasm dripping from his voice like honey.

He mentally sighed. He knew his mother was just itching to slap him again! He began to laugh silently to himself. Too bad, sucker! Can't do it in front of our host! He thought with a small mental snicker.

The smirk soon faded as Syaoran watched Mr. Kinomoto get up and make his way towards the door. Mumbling about his daughter and what was taking so long. Hmph. Probably sitting in front of a mirror trying to put her face on. Heh heh... stupid girls.

His attention was diverted from Mr. Kinomoto to his mother as she slapped his again.

"OW! What the hell was THAT for!?" he snapped.

She took another sip of her tea. "You know just as well as I." She took another sip. All in one smooth, graceful movement.

He lightly growled. "That's not a very good reason to hit me. I wouldn't have done that if YOU hadn't arranged this whole damned thing in the first place!"

His mother was silent. He growled louder. The silent treatment. How he DISPISED her when she did THAT! He wasn't a person who liked to be ignored. Not even by his worst enemies. But to him, it was fine to ignore whoever he wanted.

"Syaoran, you know that--"

Yelan was cut off as Fujitaka's loud footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Quickly growing louder and louder. Was he.... running?

Suddenly, Fujitaka's frame appeared in the door way. Panic evident on his face.

His arm and hand slowly rose up and his index finger extended, pointing down the way he had just went and came from.

His lip was trembling.

"S-S-S-S- ak-ra.... g-g-g-one!" he stuttered.

Yelan sighed in frustration. "Calm down, man! Regain yourself! We can't understand a word your mumbling!" She snapped. Feeling worry build up in her. It couldn't be true! Not what he just said! It must've been a joke! Sakura, gone?! 

Yelan gulped her mouthful of saliva, hoping, wishing, PRAYING that she hadn't just heard what she thought she heard.

Fujitaka took a deep breath before he began to waver, then mumbled, "Sakura's.... gone...." before passing out and falling backwards, and crashing into the wooden floor boards with a loud thump.

Yelan's eyes widened as she scrambled up and ran to Fujitaka's side.

Syaoran watched all of the commotion before his very eyes. Even though he hated the idea of marrying a total stranger that he didn't even love, he felt fear build up inside of him. For some odd reason, he was... worried?

Yelan's head snapped towards him. 

"I know! I know! Im on it!" he yelled as he scrambled up and ran to the door. This was another reason why he hated girls. They were always causing trouble!

****

Continued....

Author's Notes: Well, here's the 2nd chapter! Be prepared for the next chapter! 


	3. 3

****

I've Been Engaged to My Worst Nightmare!

2: A Search! Sakura's Long Awaited Demise!

Sakura sighed as she waited patiently for her food. Bored. Slowly, she found her hand reaching for her hair and pulling it over her shoulder, before her hand began to run it's fingers through it. Then her left hand joined it. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself beginning to braid her hair into a tight braid, but since she didn't have anything to tie it with, she sighed once again and tossed it over her shoulder. Temporary entertainment, if you could even call it that.

Just then, after waiting about 10 minutes, a plate slid across the counter and right up to her. FOOD!

Without waiting to be handed the chopsticks, she began to pick at it with her fingers and stuff her face with the delicious meat. 

So, juicy... tender... so savoring! Oh! The wonderful taste! 

She ate hastily and greedily, but by the time the waitress had returned with the chopsticks, a 3/4 of the plate was empty.

"My, such an appetite!" The waitress exclaimed, as she rested her elbows onto the counter and her head in her hands. She began to watch Sakura finish off the meal.

"You act as though you've never eaten!" The girl mumbled.

Sakura shook her head. "Actually, im just really-- *gulp* hungry...." she said, as she swallowed the last piece on her plate, then calmly setting her plate down as if she had a reputation to keep, then settled back into her chair.

"Ah! That was good!" Sakura exclaimed. And just as she was about to wipe her hands on her silk attire, the waitress stopped her by shoving a napkin into her hands.

"Better use that than that lovely shirt of yours."

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she mumbled a thank you.

The waitress extended her hand in friendship.

"My name is Tomoyo. Might I ask what yours is?" Her amethyst eyes dancing with glee.

"Uh... Im Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered as she reached for the hand, but as she had clasped her hand, another person appeared from the kitchen. The cook.

"And I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said, a glare reflecting off of his glasses as he extended his hand as well.

Sakura nodded and shook his hand as well. 

Such kind people!

*

Syaoran ran and ran through the rain. His umbrella that he had brought with his was ripped from his hand like a kite in the wind several minutes earlier. 

He had been running 10 fucking minutes, and still no sight of the damned girl! 

His head whipped from left to right, a hand shielding his eyes from the rain. Just then, realization hit him. He quickly came to a stop as he groaned in frustration.

"Shit. What am I doing?! I don't even know what this girl looks like!" he growled in frustration. 

Aggressively shoving his hand into his pocket, he reached for his cell, but what came as a shock to him was that.... IT WASN'T THERE!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

"Damn! Why me of all people!?" he growled.

Finally, he sighed. Why was he even trying??? It's not like he DID want to marry her or anything like that! Ha! That's the LAST thing he wanted to do in HIS lifetime!

He shivered. 'It's so cold... I wonder how that girl is fairing. Probably better than me.' he thought in frustration. Then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a small soup shop/restaurant. Ah, a place to get out of the cold and a place to get something to eat! And if he was lucky, they might have a phone he could use. Heh heh... score!

"Heh. Maybe my luck IS turning around!" he exclaimed as he began to make his way towards the source of the light wafting aroma... 

*

"Ah, so your parents are Japanese!" Eriol exclaimed, as if in deep thought as he placed two fingers onto his chin. His hand an 'L' shape.

"Oh! Don't act so surprised! You know my parents are too!" Tomoyo exclaimed, slightly jealous as she elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Ow! That hurts!" he teased. 

Tomoyo blushed. Eriol was always such a flirt! Soon, both found themselves joking with each other, playfully pushing one another. This continued for quite some time, and it wasn't long till Sakura found herself bored again. She was about to tell them about her engagement, but was cut off, and didn't feel like bothering the two 'love birds'. She sighed.

She was still slightly cold from her damp clothes, but it was better than being out IN the rain. She felt as though she was standing in snow, but held herself back from shivering. She didn't want THEM to worry about her! Never! Pride, my friends. It was pride that made her so stubborn!

She was about to slide out of the high stool, but before she did, a noise from behind her startled her, and she turned to look and see who it was.

Hm. The large red flaps were pulled aside to reveal... A boy that looked to be her age, but with chestnut hair and amber eyes. And boy, did he look PISSED.

She didn't feel like sticking around to find out though. 

Sliding out of her damp red dyed leather seat, she grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulders. This caused Tomoyo and Eriol to suddenly stop horsing around, and they quickly became very formal when they noticed the boy walking towards them.

Straightening her back and whipping out a little notebook and pen, she prepared to take his order, meanwhile, Eriol made his way back into the kitchen while Sakura exited the shop. Not realizing the trouble she had just escaped.

*

Syaoran felt as if he wanted to cheer! Finally! Into someplace warmer than outside, and food inside too boot! 

Just then, not paying any mind to the waitress and cook flirting, he noticed a girl with long auburn hair in a braid and green eyes pass him by. Hm. She looked to be a traveler.

He felt slightly bad. People these days. Too poor to get a taxi, and too poor for a plane ticket, causing them to hitch hike. The poor losers.

But, he quickly dismissed the thought and made his way up to the counter where he took a seat next to the one the girl had just been seated in.

"Nihao!" Tomoyo greeted, as she handed him a menu.

He stayed silent as he took the menu from her hands. He scanned the menu, then sighed. The only thing he COULD afford on the menu was the teriyaki. It's not that he didn't like teriyaki or anything, but the crab soup sounded so much better...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only change he thought necessary to bring. Chump change.

"Are you ready to order now, sir?" Tomoyo asked. Her amethyst eyes smiling on their own.

"I'll take the teriyaki."

"Okay, that's one teriyaki. Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Water." he said sternly, in a very unfriendly manner.

"Okay, one teriyaki and one water. Coming right up!" she cheeped, as she pushed the red flaps aside that lead to the kitchen.

Syaoran scanned the place. Small, cozy... it wasn't long till...

*Bam!*

Tomoyo slammed the glass of water down in front of him, startling him.

"Here's your water!" she said cheerfully, but on the inside, she frowned down upon him. 'Yeah, here's your water, you stupid jerk.' she thought, as her eye began to twitch.

*

Sakura shivered again. And to think that she thought the rain had lightened up a bit! HA! It had only STARTED to rain! And by every passing second, it continued to get thicker and come down harder!

She growled in frustration as she managed to get her pack off and pull it over her head to act like an umbrella. A VERY HEAVY umbrella at that!

She scanned the area. No shelter's what so ever! Just her luck... 'Must be some bad karma or something...' she thought bitterly as she continued her journey to escape her fiancé.

*

"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled into the phone, that is of course, after finishing off his teriyaki.

__

"You heard what I said! Green eyes, long auburn hair!" his mother snapped over the other side of the line.

Syaoran frowned. He had just missed her! Damn!

"Oh, um... I gotta go!" He said quickly, as he slammed the phone down and had cut his mother off. He had to act quick, otherwise, this search could last forever! NOOOOO!!!!

*

Yelan jerked the phone away from her ear as her son had just slammed the receiver down and had cut her off in mid sentence.

She then place the phone down onto the floor next to her. Unsure of what to do in this sort of situation, she picked her fan up that was lying besides her and continued to fan Fujitaka while she supported him into a sitting position with one of her arms. He was out cold!

'Hurry my son!' she thought urgently. 'My arm is killing me!'

*

Syaoran dashed down the wet streets, searching for that damned girl again. His body cold, his feet aching, and his hair matted to his head!

Just when he was about to stop running and begin to take it at a slower pace, he noticed a blurred figure just up ahead. It was a girls figure, that's for sure. All of those curves. But was it who he was looking for?

He began to run faster, his heart racing. But he had to find out if it was really her. And it would of probably looked even more stupid of him if he just walked up to her and asked, "Uh, are you Sakura?"

He decided against it. So, instead, he took this approach...

"Sakura!!!" he yelled. He watched the girl stop, her features becoming more and more clear as he got closer, then he noticed her panic. Yup. Definently her!

*

"Sakura!!!"

Sakura heard this masculine voice from behind. Who the hell was it now???

She turned to look, and she noticed it was that same boy from the soup shop. Now what did HE want?? 

Then a part of her screamed for her to run! Then it hit her. Was it her... FIANCE?!?! She just couldn't take the chance! Okay, time to run!

She found herself dropping her pack to ground as she tried to make a fast get away. Leaving the pack filled with her belongings behind, quickly forgotten. Her long well built legs carrying her off. But they just weren't fast enough!

Now Syaoran was closing in. Think she could get away?? Ha. As if.

Now HIS well built, LONGER legs took him off, and running swiftly after her. And he was catching up quickly!

That's when he noticed how short she REALLY was. She was about a foot shorter than he, but man! She sure was quick!

Before too long, he was right behind her. If this kept up, the both of them were going to get ammonia, or the flu! Or something like that....

He quickly reached out, extending his arms, and grabbed, then pulled her back as they both skidded to a stop.

Syaoran tightened his hold around her waist as he lifted her off of the ground, which didn't' help much, because not only was she fighting him with her upper part, but also her legs too!

"Stop squirming, dammit!" he yelled.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!" she yelled back as she continued to fight him. 

Her fists swinging this way and that, and her feet kicking and swinging back and forth as she also squirmed in his grasp. And finally, when she had had enough, she brought her elbows flying downwards and right into his gut. She felt him wrench. Heh. She KNEW he felt THAT one! Then she did it again. And again. And again! And just when his grip was almost loose enough for her to escape through, she swiftly brought her right leg up till it was more than parallel to her body and her foot connecting with his face.

She was released immediately, and then jumped out of his grasp, ran a few feet, before spinning around and forming a fighting stance. Sending a death glare directly at his huddled form. One of his hands clutching his side while the other was rubbing his head. She heard his slight moaning. But she knew he was trying to choke the sound down. Heh. What a total LOSER! If he was smart, he wouldn't of picked a fight with her. EVERYBODY in town knew she was a master in the world of Martial arts! Well... except him! Heh. He had NO chance against her!

After realizing that he wasn't going to be getting up for anytime soon, she relaxed, then exhaled. Hmph. Serves him right!

She quickly pulled down one of her bottom eye lids, then she stuck her tongue out. 

"MMmmmmmmmm!!!!"

Then she decided it was her time to escape. Ha! The great escape!

She grinned triumphantly as she turned about face, and began to run. No sooner than she had taken 4 yards, something latched itself to her ankles, sending her crashing to the ground.

"AHH!" she quickly let out, as she stuck her hands out in front of her to keep her from falling face first into the cement.

She quickly rolled over onto her back, then sat up, and took several deep breaths to regain herself. She looked down at her feet. She growled after seeing what seemed to be fishing line wrapped around her ankles several times with two solid rubber black balls on both ends.

'H-How dare he!' she thought in anger.

She watched as he slowly stood. Still clutching his side, and a large swollen bump on his head. Glowing as red as an apples skin.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA OF KICKING ME IN THE HEAD!?" he yelled in anger.

After not receiving an answer, he began to slowly walk towards her, causing her to panic. She quickly began to pull and tug and TRY to unwind the line, but when he was only about yard away, she figured it was too late to mess with it, and pushed herself to her feet, turned, and began to hop, hop, hop, hop, and hop away. But she just wasn't a very fast hopper because before she knew what had happened, Syaoran had thrown another one at her, but this time wrapping itself around her arms and waist, causing her to fall again, but this time, she fell face first into the hard stone.

Now what was she supposed to do?!

****

Continued....

Author's Notes: Okay, this might be the last chapter that's really suited for children under 13. After this point, the ratings going up to ages 16 and up! (For some brief nudity, if not more)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another ones coming up soon! So be prepared!


End file.
